


Sunday Morning

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: Buttercream squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: Lazy Sunday morning with Joe





	Sunday Morning

You woke up to fingers tracing up and down your exposed back, your pj top obviously shifting during the night. The fingers trace up your spine and down to the base of it, moving to outline different shapes and words that you could barely make out.   
What you did make out was the light touches that were spelling out the words ‘I love you’.  
“I love you too, Joe.” You replied sleepily, turning your head on your pillow so that you could face your long-term boyfriend.  
He smiled at your words, happy that you were now awake on the beautiful Sunday morning.  
His fingers continued to make shapes on your back as you woke up a bit more.  
Opening your eyes fully, you moved yourself so that you were cuddled into Joe’s side, head on chest and legs intertwined with each other.  
“I don’t want to get up.” You whined lightly, nuzzling your head further into his chest.  
“We don’t have to, videos are all scheduled, no plans with the boys or anyone today, just me and you and this room.” He answered, placing a kiss on the top of your head.  
“Speaking of the boys, how are they?” you asked.  
Joe spoke of the boys, how Jack was progressing well with his DJ work, Conor was working on some new music, Caspar being out with Maddie a lot and not really seeing the boys much, but he was happy that his friend was happy. He talked about Josh and Mikey, how they were excited for new projects coming up soon and some future skit ideas they had, Oli and how proud he was for him coming out with his second book, happy that he had made so many friends because he was bored and decided to do what Zoe was doing one day.  
He spoke about the Sidemen, and the videos he recently filmed with Simon, JJ, and Cal. How he thought his viewers were really going to like them, however he did have to edit them down quite a bit since they were going on his main channel.  
Joe was currently training with the boys quite a bit due to the Sidemen match coming up soon.  
“I’m really excited for it, it went down really well last time.” He rambled, but you were content listening to him as he was happy. “But there’s going to be a lot more people there than last time…” he trailed off.  
You turned to look up at him, moving your hand that was around his waist up to his face, getting him to look back at you.  
“Hey, you’ll do great. I know you will. And I’ll be right there on the sidelines with the other girls, cheering you on no matter what happens.” You reassured him.  
You moved onto the topic of going to visit your families for a bit before the summer, as that would be the busiest time of year for the two of you. You arranged that you would go down to see his dad and then his mum, before going out to see your family a week later. As you had been going out with Joe for a couple of years, your families were always very excited when the two of you came to visit, organising a fun packed week when you did.  
You began to talk about VidCon, how excited the two of you were about going, to see all the long-distance friends you had both made through YouTube. About the collabs you had planned with others, knowing that they would be good for when they came out. You were both staying for two weeks after VidCon ended, spending a week at Coachella and the rest of the time relaxing and exploring California.  
After the long and detailed chats about where you were staying, and where exactly the two of you wanted to go, you came to a comfortable silence.  
Joe rubbed his hand up the side of your arm, pressing warm kisses on the top of your head, trailing them down the side of your face and eventually meeting your lips.  
Joe changed his position so that he was hovering over you slightly, leaning his weight onto the mattress below you. Drawing back ever so slightly, he gazed into your eyes and smiled.  
He leaned in again, pressing short but sweet kisses to your lips, making you giggle in response.  
He moved to your side, but moved his hand so that his fingers delicately traced over your facial features.  
“I can’t wait for Sunday mornings in the future,” he whispered, running his finger slowly down the bridge of your nose.  
“Kids coming running in, begging for you to come make breakfast for them and to play games,” he continued, tracing the dip where your collar bone was.  
“Us having to cover up quickly because we had some amazing sex the night before,” he smirked, tracing over the outline of your lips before you hit him in the side lightly.  
“Joe!” you laughed.  
“You’re going to look so beautiful in a wedding dress coming down the aisle, having that pregnant glow with all our mini-me’s, growing old together.” He smiled thinking about it.  
You imagined the future, one with Joe and children, maybe a daily vlogging channel to document the most sacred moments of your time together.  
You both smiled, Joe leaning down to kiss you properly, tingles coming from where your lips met and where his hands were rested on your waist.  
He pulled back a fraction, “I think we should go make breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: buttercreammaynard


End file.
